


Quiet Talks

by Time_Stick



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Arguing, Blood, Blood and Injury, Conflict, Depression, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Injury, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, Other, Self-Doubt, Self-Harm, Self-Worth Issues, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time_Stick/pseuds/Time_Stick
Summary: Warriors seems to be ticked off at every fall of leaves. The others get the short end of the stick and look inside themselves and question if what he says is true.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Four & Sky (Linked Universe), Four & Warriors (Linked Universe), Sky & Warriors (Linked Universe), Sky & Wild (Linked Universe), Twilight & Warriors & Wild (Linked Universe)
Kudos: 6





	Quiet Talks

Twilight and Warriors were surveying  
the Hurule they were in. They both were assigned patrol the area for key identifiers or signs it's someone's Hyrule.

"Legend thought it was his Hyrule." Twi spoke  
quietly. Wars grunted in response walking through the brush as Wars heard footsteps.  
"Shush." He pulled Twi to him, Captain's instinct. The noise subsided and the two ventured I'm further into the forest.  
"I'm sorry, but, where the fuck are we?"  
Twi sweared uncharacteristically. Warriors was slightly supriesed.  
"I'm not sure." wars shrugged it off  
"Great" Twi said, adjusting his scabbard's strap.  
"We'll be fine, we can figure it out  
"Yeah," Twi paused, "I'm sorry about my attitude. I don't mean to raise tensions,"  
"It's ok rancher, I understand. "  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah it's fine" Wars reasured him.  
"It's just, It's not your problem and I'm so  
frustrated right now"  
"It's not a problem." Wars had a eye on some portions of the forest .  
"Ilia and I had a fight before I left. She, hasn't  
sent a letter back."  
"Ah, I see."  
"I miss her so much, and I had to leave  
before I could apologize. I know I shouldn't  
be pushing myself this hard but I have to  
return to her because I never said I love  
you back! It's not fair for her because I'm a horrible friend. Hell. She's probably  
pregnant by now and there's a chance  
never see her again. She's already  
mad at me! I just can't!" Twilight ranted.  
"Well, let's try to figure out where  
we are so, we can hopefully get you back ."  
Warriors offered.  
"I Just want to know if she's ok for Din's sake" Twi yelled.  
"Look she's probably just a little upset" Warriors tried to calm him down.  
"I can't even assure you I'll be here tomorrow!"  
Twi was frantic.  
"I Know Rancher, it's alright. But right now worrying isn't going to help."  
"You're right. I'm sorry." Twi took a deep breath.  
"It's ok."  
"I'm glad we're in Legend's Hyrule," Twi pointed out one of Ravio's signs on a ledge.  
"At least it's not the champions." Wars  
laughed.  
"Absolutly! It's huge!"  
"And so dangerous."  
"Hell, we know for sure now" Warrs smiled.  
Twilight's anxiety came back.  
"Fuck. FUCK!" Twi ran a hand through his hair  
"Hey calm down, you can try to send a letter  
to see what's going on." Wars suggested.  
"I've sent several. No reply. " Twilight's eyes glazed over.  
"Look it's gonna be okay, she's gonna be ok  
Everything's gonna be ok."  
Twi, let the tears flow and colapsed to his  
knee's.  
Warriors knelt beside Twilight, pulling him in for  
hug.  
"I'm so stupid." Twi cried.  
"Rancher, you aren't stupid, just worried" Warriors reassured him.  
Footsteps were heard behind them. Wars placed a hand over Twilight's mouth to quiet him  
"Mail?" Twilight asked suggested,  
Warriors placed a finger to his lips, motioning  
for Twilight to be quiet. Twi shot him a  
malicious look.  
"Yeah yeah hush." Wars rolled his eyes.  
"I have aletter for Link" The postman appeared from the treeline and handed the  
letter to Wars before running off.  
"I feel like this would before you." Wars handed  
the letter to Twi.  
"On Nayru." Twi opened the letter and  
read it before letting tears fall.  
"She was just sick so she couldn't write."  
Twi sighed in relief.  
"Well then, nothing to worry about" Wars smiled.  
"Look I'm Sorry Captain, I'm completly out of it right now."  
"It's ok rancher, I get it."  
"You think it's bad I can't remember when I had my last meal?"  
"Let's go get you something to eat"  
"No, no. It's fine, I'll manage" Twi smiled  
"you sure?" Wars smiled  
"Absolutely."


End file.
